<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>galactic interlude i by Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, Magdalena_sylar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446697">galactic interlude i</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020'>Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar'>Magdalena_sylar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты G - PG-13 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, also i know interlude means song but i dont care i like the word so thats the title suck my ass, au where peter did shoot gamora on knowhere, guardians are only mentioned, somewhat graphic depiction of death and blood, songfic? somewhat, there are lyrics from a song, trigger warning: suicidal thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Смерть главного персонажа, в тексте использованы слова из песни Beyonce - Sorry.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamora &amp; Peter Quill, Gamora/Peter Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты G - PG-13 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>galactic interlude i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816769">galactic interlude i.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns">calrissianns</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Смерть главного персонажа, в тексте использованы слова из песни Beyonce - Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Так что ты скажешь на моих похоронах, раз уж ты убил меня?</i>
</p><p>Он нажимает на курок, в глазах стоят слезы. Она моргает, и Танос изумлённо наблюдает за её падением.</p><p>
  <i>Здесь лежит тело</i>
</p><p>На ее лице слезы, земля пропитана зеленой кровью, руки холодны как лед. Этот образ будет вечно преследовать его.</p><p>И он тот, кто убил ее.</p><p>
  <i>Любви всей моей жизни</i>
</p><p>Ее последними словами, обращенными к нему, были: “Я люблю тебя". Он единственный, кому она это сказала, единственный, кому доверила эти слова.</p><p>
  <i>Чье сердце я разбил</i>
</p><p>Всю жизнь ее окружали люди, которые стремились причинить ей вред. А когда она наконец доверилась ему, он ранил ее. Он знает, что обещал ей сделать это. Но он никогда не выполнял своих обещаний, и хотел бы, чтобы и это осталось невыполненным.</p><p>
  <i>Хоть меня и не заставляли</i>
</p><p>Он слышит радостные крики каждый день, когда встает рядом с героями, с которыми любой другой хотел бы дышать одним воздухом. Он ведь герой, не так ли? Он лишил Таноса шанса добраться до Камня Души.<br/>
Но неважно, скольких он спас, его руки запятнаны кровью. Он не может их отмыть от зелени и от ее слез.</p><p>
  <i>Покойся с миром, моя истинная любовь</i>
</p><p>Его голова кружится, а сердце бьется быстрее каждый раз, когда он вспоминает ее. Он видит ее во снах, безмолвную. Она так и лежит там, раскинувшись на железном полу. Только глаза ее открыты и полны слез, и кровь течет изо рта, когда она шепчет: “убийца”.</p><p>Он всегда ей возражает, что <i>он обещал.</i></p><p>Но в глубине души он знает, что это правда.</p><p>
  <i>Которую я принимал как должное</i>
</p><p>Взгляды, которые он ловит на себе, больше не несут в себе восхищения или любви. Не то что раньше, ни одного поддразнивающего взгляда от Ракеты или Дракса. Никто из команды не может смириться с тем, что она покинула их из-за него.</p><p><i>Все в порядке</i>, шепчет он себе.</p><p>Он задумывался <i>этом</i> несколько раз. Но он знает, что она хотела бы, чтобы он жил, чтобы увидел будущее, чтобы помогал другим.</p><p>Завтра будет новый день.</p><p>Ради нее он сделает все, что в его силах.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>